1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery is widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution with high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured of a large-capacity battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected to each other in series and used to drive a motor of devices requiring large power, for example, an electric car, or the like.
The battery module is generally configured by a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled with each other in series, and each of the rechargeable batteries may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and the like.
When a case is positively charged, a positive terminal and a cap plate are electrically connected with each other such that the case can be positively charged. In order to electrically connect the positive terminal and the cap plate to each other, a connecting plate is installed between the positive terminal and the cap plate and fixed to the positive terminal and the cap plate by welding. However, a process of welding the connecting plate to the positive terminal and the cap plate is complicated. Furthermore, the cap plate may be deformed during the welding process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.